


Between His Lips

by leashy_bebes



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-21
Updated: 2010-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-22 00:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leashy_bebes/pseuds/leashy_bebes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally written for the prompt of 'Merlin wears bright red lipstick' <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/kinkme_merlin/12301.html?thread=10174989#t10174989">here</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Between His Lips

"No way," is the first thing Merlin says. Then, "Absolutely not." And then, as an afterthought, "Where on earth did you get this, anyway?"

"I found it," Arthur lies airily. "Put it on."

Merlin turns the little crystal pot over in his hands and frowns down at it. "No."

He leaves the pot of (Morgana's, but Merlin doesn't need to know that) lip stain on the table when he goes, and Arthur just taps his ring against the arm of the chair he's sprawled in, thoughtful.

***

"It's made from berries," Arthur says the next time they're alone, in case that's what Merlin's worried about. "Nothing unpleasant."

"Don't care," Merlin says, ducking around Arthur and out of the alcove.

Arthur frowns. It was just a whim at first, to see if Merlin would do it. Now, though... He doesn't know what made him pinch the little pot from Morgana, after Uther had declared the colour far too lewd for court, but he knows for sure that before this is done, he'll see that shocking red grace Merlin's lips.

***

It's not until weeks later, when he's been through wheedling and demanding and even pleading, that Arthur finally finds the right words. They've got distracted on the way back from a feast and Merlin's been giving Arthur these _looks_ all night, warm and expectant, and just this side of inappropriate.

He's got Merlin pressed up against the wall, one thigh between his legs and Merlin's head is tipped back, his lips parted around ragged breaths. Inspiration strikes when he's licking the faint rasp of stubble on the underside of Merlin's jaw.

"I think," he says deliberately, pulling back to trace his thumb over Merlin's lips, shining as they are with the evidence of their kiss's escalating passion. "You'd look _so_ pretty."

Merlin makes a noise of protest but there's no denying the fact that he stays rock hard against Arthur's thigh, even ruts forward shamelessly. His eyes fall closed and he turns his head to one side, but he doesn't protest, just letting out another plaintive noise.

Arthur goes on, nosing at the soft skin behind Merlin's ears. "Always thought you had the prettiest mouth I've ever seen," he insists truthfully. "Made for me, wasn't it?" He grips Merlin's chin and turns his head gently but inexorably forward, running his thumb over Merlin's full lower lip again.

"Arthur – " Merlin tries, but Arthur shushes him, presses a kiss to his sharp cheekbone, his fingers tangling in Merlin's hair.

"Look even better all made up for me, wouldn't it? On your knees with your pretty red lips stretched so wide – "

" _Arthur_ – " Merlin says again, but in a new tone, his voice trembling just a little.

Arthur shoves his hand awkwardly into Merlin's breeches, presses his palm flat against Merlin's cock and squeezes. "You will, won't you?" he asks, licking a kiss into Merlin's mouth. "For me? You will."

***

Merlin does.

It's both completely unlike and far, far better than Arthur had imagined.

Arthur's pretty sure lip stain has never looked so downright _obscene_ on any woman. How could it? Merlin's lips are full at the best of times but like this, stained dark red, they are nothing short of stunning. But it certainly doesn't make him look sweet, or acquiescent, or any of the other misguided notions Arthur had. Instead he's confident and beautiful as he lifts Arthur's hands to the headboard and curls his fingers around it.

"Keep them there," he orders, in a tone so absolutely certain that disobedience never even enters Arthur's head.

Then Merlin goes to work on Arthur in a way he's never known before. He's _everywhere_ , skin on skin, hands roaming Arthur's body possessively, and that _mouth_ , that sinful blood-red _mouth_ is relentless. Merlin wets his lips intermittently and leaves bright red marks wherever he goes. The softly ghosted kiss over his collarbones only leaves a faint red blush, while the attention he lavishes on Arthur's right nipple leaves a neat, dark circle. The bruise he sucks into Arthur's upper thigh leaves a filthily smeared mark, even as Merlin's hands roam across his chest, blurring the evidence of his kisses.

And then – and Arthur really, really can't quite get his head around this – Merlin gives him a wicked smile with smudged pink lips and reaches across Arthur for the little crystal pot. As he kneels there between Arthur's legs and reapplies the stain with his forefinger, something turns over in the pit of Arthur's stomach and he hooks a leg around Merlin's waist, heel running over his back. Merlin smiles down at Arthur with red, red lips now, a decidedly smug smile, and then slips out of Arthur's grip and shuffles down the bed a little.

"Merlin," Arthur says, his voice shaking, and Merlin just grins wider.

He leans closer, a soft kiss to Arthur's hipbone before he says, "What was it you wanted, Arthur? My pretty red lips, yeah?"

"Nngh."

"Stretched _so_ wide, yeah?"

Arthur knows full well that he's being taunted, and he really _does_ object, on some quiet inner level, but all he can muster up is, "Yes, _yes_ , Merlin – "

Merlin's hands run up the inside of Arthur's thighs, pushing his legs wider, and Arthur's painfully aware that he's exposed and that he's vulnerable, and that he _loves it_.

"Tell me," Merlin says, his voice rough, close enough that his hot breath feels scalding on the wet tip of Arthur's cock.

" _Merlin_ ," Arthur says, and he doesn't really need to beg after that, it's all there in his voice, naked pleading. "Suck me, please, _please_. Your _mouth_ , God, that _mouth_ , too much, so fucking perfect – "

And while Arthur's still babbling about the shape of Merlin's lips, those same lips wrap around the head of his cock, Merlin's mouth sinking down on him in a rush, then backing off. It doesn't stop either, Merlin keeps up the pace, and he actually _moans_ , like he loves it, like he _needs_ it.

Arthur realises he's still talking – _mmh, yeah, please Merlin, that_ fucking _mouth, made for this, weren't you_ – and when he looks down and sees the deep red streaks of lip stain on his cock, mixing with Merlin's spit, he thrusts up blindly. Merlin raises his head in retaliation and Arthur's cock skids across his cheek for a moment before he takes it back in, pressing down hard on Arthur's hips this time.

Instead, Arthur gives up his white-knuckled grip on the headboard and sinks one hand into Merlin's hair, the other fisting tight in the sheets, pulling them askew as he gasps and shakes, urging Merlin to take a little more, just a little more. Merlin does, his stretched lips ruby-red and his cheeks hollowed and his _fucking_ eyes, dark and bright at once, staring at Arthur like he's utterly in control, like he knows Arthur now, sees him now.

Arthur's hands tighten, in Merlin's hair and in the sheets, and he's unashamed as he cries out, his hips twisting against Merlin's surprisingly strong grip. Merlin doesn't let up then either, sucking Arthur through his orgasm, wet and filthy and so good Arthur thinks he might die of it. Instead Merlin finally backs off with a few last licks to Arthur's softening shaft and then moves up his body faster than Arthur's addled mind can process.

The kiss Merlin presses to his mouth is hot and demanding, tasting of berries and Arthur himself, promising that they are a long way from finished.


End file.
